


Potent Force 2: Breaking the Bro-Code

by r3r3r3r3



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal, Boob job, Corruption, Double Paizuri, F/M, Half Nelson - Freeform, Incest, Leaking, Mating Press, That One Uncle You aren't allowed to See Anymore, sexuality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3r3r3r3/pseuds/r3r3r3r3
Summary: Soleil loves Ophelia, but her father won't let her date her, so she goes to her love's mother for help. Surprisingly she agrees, but only if she prove her devotion through a trial of will. The trial? Getting fucked by Odin Dark's magnum dong.
Relationships: Camilla/Odin (Fire Emblem), Lazward | Laslow/Caeldoria, Lazward | Laslow/Luna | Selena, Odin/Soleil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Potent Force 2: Breaking the Bro-Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Piff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Piff).



“But DAAAAAAAD! I love her!” Soleil whined as she carried the tea tray stacked high with weapons behind him. She couldn’t see over all the swords, axes, and, since they were coming from her parents’ room, sex toys. By the grace of whatever god was out there, Soleil had inherited the dancer’s poise of her grandmother, rather than her mother’s ability to generate mayhem with ease.

“No, but’s young…ish lady,” her father, “Laslow” declared. He was carrying a similar tea tray, only instead of weapons of war and/or lust he was carrying actual tea and scones. “I forbid you from continuing to pursue a relationship with Ophelia,” he finished as they rounded a corner.

“WHY?! What’s wrong with a girl who love’s girls?”

“It’s not that Soleil,” sighed the exacerbated Laslow. “Trust me, Uncle Odin and I would be the LAST people to see anything wrong with girls making love to other girls. But notice that I called him ‘Uncle.’ Odin is- er… LIKE a brother to me. It would be weird to have our two daughters in a relationship.” Laslow corrected himself “I do NOT want to know what kind of grandkids the Dick of Nuibaba would give you two,” he then muttered under his breath.

“I don’t care about that, OR whatever the ‘Rick of New Babel’ is!” Soleil pleaded still. “No matter what you or society thinks I LOVE Ophelia!”

“Uh, look Soleil,” Laslow said as he turned around. Miraculously, Soleil knew to stop just before him to keep from knocking their trays. “You know I was something of a skirt chaser in my youth, right.”

“Selena says you were a ‘man-whore.’”

“She would, but take it from someone of the old guard. A woman will make it abundantly obvious when she, er…”

“Wants a one express to pound town on the Pink Wonder Express?”

Er, yes… that, I guess…” Laslow was very confused by his daughter’s description of female same-sex relations. He’d admit that wasn’t as up to date as he would want to be on the subject. The only real girl-on-girl action he had seen was Felicia and Flora trying to make out with each other around his erect cock. ‘Gods, I love Thursdays’ he thought. “Regardless,” he snapped out of his fantasies. “Ophelia clearly doesn’t see you that way, Soleil. Take it from someone who’s been slapped unconscious by offended suitors than he has confirmed Risen kills.”

Soleil never did ask what a Risen was, but this was no time for discussions of such a nature. True love was on the line. “But FAAAATH-“

“No buts, young lady! My word on the matter is final! Now let’s finish getting these… instruments over to Lady Azura in the store house.” Laslow proclaimed as he turned around and resumed marching with his tea set.

‘Lady Azura! That’s it!’ Soleil thought ‘I’ll ask Ophelia’s mom if I can date her daughter! And, since she holds rank over father, he’ll have to agree if she says yes! Oh, Soleil. You are just too GOOD!

…

“What do you mean Ophelia’s not your daughter?!” Soleil asked in surprise at Azura revealing of the truth. As her father was setting up his Lady’s tea party for one, Soleil had been sent to the other room of the stocks to unload the assorted swords, axes, lance-poles, stripper poles, maces, dildos, and dildo-maces. She had taken extra time in tastefully arranging the items, so she could approach the aloof songstress after she had already dismissed Laslow. She preferred taking her tea alone; said it helped her plot more. It was why she took her tea in the weapons stocks. No one was around. Once Soleil was sure her father was gone, she burst back into Azura’s chamber. Begging to date her daughter. Rather than a simple yes/no, to Soleil’s surprise Azura’s response was.

“I stated the obvious,” Azura said without looking up from her tea. “What on Earth would make you think Ophelia is my daughter?” she asked with a sardonic eyebrow raised.

“Uh, how about the fact that she’s Odin’s daughter, and you’re Odin’s wife?!”

“So? I don’t control my husband’s penis,” she explained. “No woman could control that monster…” she added to herself with a glib smile.

“But-but- MARRIAGE! Sacred vow! LOVE!” Soleil all but screamed.

“All useless platitudes,” Azura waved away as she dunked a scone in her tea. “I am of royal birth. As is Odin, but more pressingly he is a man of near limitless power and potential. Granted him by both his station, and his God given gifts. Which God, I haven’t quite figured out myself.” She took a un-lady like chomp of her scone. “I merely slapped a ring on him so I could reserve a spot in line. Who else he lets into the line is none of my business,” she lied.

Azura recalled the day some weeks ago (Deep Realms: Time is a suggestion) when Ophelia was conceived along with Azura’s actual son Shigure, Princess Corrin’s second child Kana, and coincidentally enough, Soleil. It wasn’t so much as Odin had a line, more Azura needed a break, Corrin needed a good lay, and Camilla had acquired some REALLY good alcohol. It didn’t get her drunk at all, but it did turn her husband from a goofball with a big-cock, to a magnificent specimen of grade-A for Alpha dick that savagely fucked her and her two sisters till they were fat with his spawn. Azura had to cross her legs to keep her arousal from dripping out. The bright red blush that came over her face, and the crossing of her eyes at the subtle orgasm where not so easily hidden.

“Okayyyy….” Soleil nodded. Agreeing to say nothing else of the subject if it meant de-escalating the awkwardness of the situation. “Sooooo, if you aren’t Ophelia’s mom, who is?” she shrugged.

“She has purple hair. Isn’t it obvious?”

“…”

“…”

“…Effie-?”

“CAMILLA! Odin fucked Camilla and she made a female version of him!”

“Ohhhhhh! That would explain why she has such big, plush, loveable, squeezable, bahonka-“

“NOW I’M GROSSED OUT! LEAVE!”

“RIGHT! Sorry! Thank you!” Azura saluted as she ran out to try and find Camilla. Azura merely sat down in her chair. Leaning back with her free hand casting her eyes in shadow.

“Oy, that girl is just as dense as they come. She is made for Ophalia.” She took a sip of her tea, but stopped partway through. “Wait… It’s 11 AM on a Tuesday. Camilla and Odin are-! Eh, what do I care? She’s part of the second generation. Not like she can have kids anyway,” and she returned to her tea.

…

Soleil made her way to the chambers of the high princess of Nohr. She rehearsed what she was going to say to herself. “Lady Camilla, I ask that you give me your hand in- no, nonono. Your DAUGHTER’S hand in marriage. I mean, not that you’re not a catch, but the age difference would just be too great! I’m only, like, two weeks old technically, and you’re…” Soleil stopped in her tracks. “Wait, how old IS Lady Camilla?”

“OHHHHA!” Soleil was suddenly scared out of her thought by the sound of a loud scream coming from the door right to the left of her.

“What in the-, “she looked at the name placard and saw that she had arrived at her destination already. “Lady Camilla’s room. Then that means that noise was-“

“OH GODS! YOU MONSTER!” she heard the much clearer, but very raspy voice of Camilla shout.

“A MONSTER?!” Soleil drew the nearest weapon she could find, an umbrella in a rack (her sword was still drying in her room from… morning stretches), and kicked the door to her bedchamber in.

“LADY CAMILLA! I’ll- HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!” Camilla was indeed being attacked by a monster, but not the kind she had ever seen, or wanted to see. Odin Dark, nerdy dark mage of the Nohrian Royal guard, was plowing Camilla with the ferocity of a rabid bear. He was standing off the side of the bed with Camilla suspended above it by the combination of his right hand clawing at her ass, her thick and powerful legs wrapped around his mid-section, and his gigantic cock he speared into her. He was still wearing his cape.

His cock stretched her insides like a sock, and Soleil could almost make out the veins running along his cock as he stretched her vaginal walls with every violent thrust. His left hand was on her right breast. Pawing and twisting at the fatty flesh and her swollen nipples. She could see a shine on his and her’s skin around the area. No doubt milk that was supposed to be for Ophelia, who would be only two weeks old without the suspended time of the astral realm.

Time held no meaning anymore. Nor, did the laws of physics of anatomy, judging by the massive piston destroying Camilla’s body while she remained in conscience ecstasy through the ordeal.

Soleil just stood there in shocked silence. They were both clearly too lost in their lust and passion to have noticed her coming in, nor her declaration of sanctimonious fungi. Odin just kept up his beastly fucking of the most terrifying woman in all of Nohr, if not the known world. Gone was the dorky yet endearing magical goofball, and instead all Soleil could see in his face, his eyes, was the hunger and determination of a conquering ruler. And right now he was staking his claim on Camilla’s womanly fields. Though the look of bliss on Camilla’s hung back face and the lack of visible pupils it was clear she had surrendered to him long ago. Soleil could see a faint glow emanating from Camilla’s crotch that pulsed in time with his thrusts. She couldn’t quite make it out as her attention kept being drawn to the dick that sawed under it each time.

And then it all stopped. The moans, the thrusts, the creaking of the bed, the world itself came crashing to a halt as Odin pierced his cock into the depths of Camilla’s core. He held himself there and snorted. Soleil gazed in awe as the bulge in Camilla’s stomach began to expand even more. It pulsed and quaked as Camilla cooed and trembled. Soleil knew very little of male anatomy and had zero interest in ever learning anything about it, but she knew what was coming. She knew WHO was cumming.

As Camilla undulated in the air as a mind-breaking orgasm wracked her body, Odin’s cock grew thicker and firmer until, through the pressure of her near vacuum sealed vagina alone, Soleil saw Odin’s semen begin to shoot out of his buried tip. Like a rat in a snake, the volleys of seminal fluid could be seen traveling up his shaft and shooting out into her stomach. Where it began to accumulate and bloat her body further. Whatever it was that was glowing on her crotch shown with a blinding intensity, though Soleil could not bring herself to look away.

With each pulse of his cock, Odin let out a subtle growl. Eventually though, he too became annoyed with the bright light. The hand on her tit went to her jaw, and forced her to look him in the eye. He smoldered at her, and as his cum continued to fill her he pulled her up to him and bit her neck. The

“AIEEE!” marking her once again. The light was snuffed out as their bodies clung together in a passionate embrace. Soleil stood there and watched them bask in the loving afterglow of their passion. Somehow, that felt far brighter to her than the shine of what could only be a magical brand on Camilla’s crotch mere seconds ago.

As Odin’s release finally subsided he let go of Camilla’s matronly body and let her fall back onto the bed like a sack of half eaten flour. Her legs unhooking from Odin’s back. His monster cock popped out of her abused pussy and flopped in the breeze as cum drained from Camilla like a waterfall. Still dripping cum as it deflated to its flaccid state. Soleil was put in mind of the phrase “grower not a shower,” but she didn’t know penises could grow that much as the muscle mass of dick seemed to vanish as it shrank. Odin was a bit woozy on his feet. The impressive, if terrifying, hunger now gone from his face and now he just seemed dead on his feet from exhaustion. He quickly staggered to flop down on his face next to Camilla’s still panting body. The last glance of his cock Soleil could see before he landed on his front was barely a toothpick compared to the tool he was using before. He also glanced in her direction without her noticing before he hit the mattress.

“Oh hi, Soliel,” he nonchalantly greeted as he passed out next to his mistress.

“Soleil?” Camilla asked. She had just taken a dick bigger than her forearm, but the mere suggestion that someone uninvited had walked in on her Tuesday Brunch Fuck had her alert and ready to kill if needed. Still gushing cum, she rolled legs up, put her arms behind her head, and vaulted herself to her feet. Whipping cum at the wall like a spinning paintbrush. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her sleeping Hand Ax, spinning on her heels to see the intruder. She took a stance ready to toss the weapon with enough force to separate a human head from its body.

This was a handy reminder to Soleil that there was a reason the origin of the term “scare-roused” was attributed to her aunt. She also knew it was a fool’s errand to stop Camilla when she was in the mood to kill someone, so she closed her eyes, picked a random God to pray forgiveness from, and waited for the end.

Instead Camilla said “Oh, it really is Soleil,” as she put the ax back under her pillow. “Sorry, dear. You never know what tricks those annoying transparent soldiers could try, but they’re all too foolish to realize ducking won’t help them. Only someone who’s seen me kill before and was spared then knows it’s impossible to stop me,” she giggled as she walked around the bed post. “What brings you here today, dearie?” asked the murder milf.

After thanking the God her brain had chosen at random Soleil stammered “I-I-I wanna fuck your daught- DAH! I mean-! I want your pussy drop- I MEAN-! I LOVE YOUR KID! CAN I PLEASE MARRY HER?” she stood at attention. Her face a beat read to match the pastel pink of her hair. She tried to look anywhere in the room than at the horribly arousing sight of her succulently curvy, and very naked “aunty” walking towards her with a wide sway of her hips with each step.

“Oh, is that what this is about?” Camilla stated as she innocently held her face in her hand. “Well, you are quite smitten with my little dusk cloud. That much is obvious, but why come to me to ask? And now of all times? Surely, this would be a question better asked of Ophelia herself.”

“Gah, I-uh know that. It’s just-“her eyes continued to look anywhere in the room. Anywhere but at Camilla’s pair of-

“My eyes are down here, darling,” Camilla chastised as she made it over to the junior soldier’s form. She grabbed her chin and pulled it down to be level. Due to height difference, Soleil’s eyes were instead drawn directly to Camilla’s breasts stained with sweat and milk.

‘Sorry, my lady,’ she thought. “Gods, I would do anything to suck your fat tits,” Soleil said before she could realize she said the thinking part out loud and the speaking part in her head. “GAH-! I me-“

“Eh, who doesn’t?” Camilla merely shrugged it off. “Though I’ll have you know I will stand NO infidelity from any partner of either of my daughters.” Camilla said with a sadistic sheen in her eyes.

‘Oh right, Velouria’s her kid too.’ Soleil was reminded. ‘I wonder what wolf make tastes li-‘”STAY ON TARGET!” she corrected herself out loud.

“Where you seriously thinking about my other daughter’s tits right now?” Camilla arched an eyebrow.

“What?! No- I was just thinking how uhhh… little your children actually look alike,” Soleil half told the truth. “I mean, Ophelia IS the love my life, but her boobs are still nowhere as big as yours or Velouria’s. You two have these big pillows you could stick your head in and get lost in the warmth and-“

Camilla made a grunt as she swung an ax up and down from the palm of her hand with the other one.

‘WHEN DID SHE-‘ “B-b-but Ophelia’s are just the right size for my hands to get all the way around. They’re so fun to tease and squeeze. Hehe.”

“Indeed,” Camilla stated before casually swinging her ax around and bringing it just under Soleil’s sweating chin.

“MEEP!”

“Your mind seems to waver from place to place, daughter of Laslow. Or do you call him ‘Inigo?’” Camilla taunted. She knew of the full history of the trio of retainers from Ylisse. From the future’s future as it turned out. Souls lost to the winds of time brought to hers with the nebulous task of “help the princess.” Some instructions those were. Had Corrin chosen to side with Hoshido outright rather than abandon both nations, which SOMEHOW ended up bringing the warring families together instead, they’d all have either contributed to her demise or been killed by the Hoshidan forces themselves. Quite convenient things had turned out the way they had.

If not still horribly contrived, badly paced, and overall very stupid.

Soleil had no idea what that name meant though. “Who?” she asked.

“Ah, so he hasn’t told his own daughter the whole story yet,” Camilla placed the ax at her side and held her own chin in her other hand. “Well, I suppose those three do want it to be a secret. I was only able to get the truth from Owain over there,” she nodded toward the bed where Odin was still passed out. “I’m sorry, ‘Odin,’ by threatening to chop his head off the day after he impregnated me with the object of your obsession, little Soleil,” The seductress wyvern knight bent over and pinched the second generation’s cheeks. “And judging by the time table, I’d say you were conceived that same day as well. Dumb minds think alike, I suppose.”

Soleil wasn’t sure how to process the information she was learning. Her father and uncle weren’t really from Nohr. She didn’t even know her father’s real name?! And Camilla had said “those three.” Who was the third mysterious immigrant? Was it a girl? Was she cute? Did she have big boobies!

Elsewhere, Selena suddenly felt very ashamed, and decided to punch the nearest person; who as luck would have it was Arthur. Going down the stairs.

Ignoring the sudden sounds of crashing and screaming of pleas for Justice to help whoever was crashing and screaming from across the compound Camilla continued, “I’ll leave you to put the pieces of all that together yourself later, but back to the matter at hand. If you wish to wed my second daughter, you will have to prove yourself worthy of her love. That you will devote your entire being to making her happy.”

“I-I do, Lady Camilla!” Soleil started jumping up and down on the heels of her feet. “M-more than anything I want to grow old and happy with Ophelia! I will do anything you request of me!”

“That’s good dearie,” Camilla smiled her trademark smile that she usually only shows to men she was about to kill. “Because I’m going need you to prove that your love for my daughter is stronger than even the power of the Dragons of old.”

“It is!” Soleil boasted. She stood as straight as she could and puffed out her chest as far as it would go. “I’m ready, Lady Camilla! What do you wish for me to do to win your daughter’s hand?”

“Fuck him,” Camilla pointed with her thumb over to the dark mage on her mattress. On cue, Odin snorted in his sleep. Waking him with a startle.

“Gah! Frogs in my pants!” he shouted as his dreams of his mother came to a sudden end. “What was I doing again?” he rubbed his head as he looked around the room to find a very, very red faced Soleil. “S-SOLEIL!” He jumped off the bed, noticed his cock was still out in front of his niece, and then went to grab something to cover his shame. He went for the pillows, but his hand came back with Camilla’s sleeping axe. “GAH! He shrieked at the weapon. Throwing it on the bed and grabbing a pillow this time.

“Relax, lover boy,” Camilla chastised. “Soleil’s already figured out the truth.”

“I have?”

“Well, you’ve figured out the ‘what,’” Camilla elaborated. “That I am Ophelia’s true mother rather than Odin’s actual wife, Azura.”

“She has?” Odin wondered. “How?”

“Azura told me. Hey, wait a second” she questioned. “Odin’s already sleeping around. Why are you so whole-hog about ‘faithfulness’ when you’re sleeping with another woman’s husband?” Soleil admonished before her survival instinct kicked back in to remind her she was questioning a woman who could kill her without a second though.

“The same reason you are here. I asked Azura for permission,” Camilla answered flatly. She began striding back to her boy-toy’s side who was now just as lost as Soleil. “Of course,” she giggled. “There wasn’t much ‘asking’ the first time, now was there?” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from the side, and whispered in his ear “Spawn of Grima.”

“ERK!” Odin went white as the sheets on Camilla’s bed were before he first arrived that day. Nevertheless, the pillow covering his cock began to lift slightly.

Camilla glanced down and gave a dark chuckle. “Here is your challenge, daughter of Laslow,” Camilla began with her hands on Odin’s shoulders like a coach. “If you can go three rounds with Odin, and NOT become enslaved to his cock as I have,” she stepped out from behind him and placed her hand over the crest over her still leaking vagina. Soleil had been so distracted by Camilla’s tits and trying not to die that the glow her pussy was giving off while Odin railed her had escaped her memory. The crest that was etched into her skin was a purple design of six eyes and a nose (or were they all seven eyes) arranged in an arrow pointing down to her sacred tunnel. It almost looked like a dragon’s snout, but Soleil had never heard of a dragon with six or seven eyes. The only dragons she had seen besides the wyverns were Corrin and Kana’s dragon forms, and she wasn’t even sure they had eyes in those forms. The crest of many eyes, however, glowed a faint purple when Camilla pressed down on her womb. “Mmmm,” she moaned. “Then, and only then, will I know your love for Ophelia is true.”

“Uh, Lady Camilla,” Odin cut in. “I-I’m not so sure this is a good idea.”

“Hmm? And why’s that?” Camilla turned her head to look him in the eyes.

“Well, for starters, she’s my-,“ Odin stopped when his peripheral vision picked up that Camilla had her pillow ax slung over her right shoulder all of a sudden. “On second thought, you’re the royal here. I’m just a-“

“Stranger from a strange land,” she cooed as she laced her fingers through his hair. “Now then!” Camilla clapped, startling both participants in the room. “Shall we begin?”

“W-what? Like, right here. Right now?” Soleil questioned.

“Of course,” Camilla stated as she walked back over to pink haired girl lover of girls. “Why not? Odin’s already nude, and can go another round.”

“Uh…-“Odin started.

“Second drawer from the top,” Camilla ordered as she stepped around Soleil. “We just have to get you ready. I’ll give you this one piece of advice I had to learn the hard way; do NOT have sex in full battle armor. You get much to sweaty,” she pointed out as she made quick work of the top half of Soleil’s outfit.

“H-hey! Wait,” she protested, but her chest plate was already gone. “H-how are you quick with- DAW!” she shouted as Camilla hefted her left leg up into the air, parallel with the rest of her body.

“Shoes, too,” she pulled off Soleil’s bot in one motion. “Two words: swamp foot,” she described before doing the same to her right foot. Thanks to Camilla’s quick work, Soleil was now standing in the eldest princes of Nohr’s room wearing nothing but her bra and thick, black leggings. “And of course we can’t forget to let the girls breath,” Camilla said before she snapped the bra clean off Soleil’s body.

“EEP!” she quickly covered her breasts. They would never be as big as Camilla’s, but they certainly weren’t the smallest in the world. No, Soleil already knew someone who drew that short stick in genes.

Elsewhere, Soleil’s Hoshisdan ally Caeldori got a sudden burst of rage-like power in the swing of her lance and accidentally knocked her sky-sparring partner, the young ward Percy, off his flying mount, Ace.

Soleil looked down at her breasts and thought about their size. They were solid C’s; the same size as her beloved Ophelia. These breasts swelled with determination as she gently fondled them. They just HAD to be soul mates. They had the exact same breasts! And not trepidations of implied incest, or surprising re-occurring instances of voices screaming for the help of Justice followed by loud crashes from the other side of the realm would deter her! If getting triple dicked down was the only way to win her beloved’s hand, then damnit, she will take that dick!

“ALRIGHT!” she put her hands on her hips in a heroic pose. “I’m ready Odin! Do your worst!” she proudly declared.

“My, but I enjoy the enthusiasm, aren’t you forgetting something, dear?” Camilla pointed down.

“I am?” Soleil looked over her left shoulder, saw where Camilla was pointing, then looked down. “Oh right, he he. Let me just-“

And then as if he teleported across the room, Odin was behind Soleil over her right shoulder “That won’t be necessary,” he said. His voice dripping with mal-intent. Soleil was frozen in place. Mostly with fear but she’d be lying if she said there wasn’t some element of arousal to the way Odin’s baritone voice reverberated down her spine.

‘Baritone? Odin’s a Countertenor at best. When did hi- Oh Gods!’ Soleil thought before she realized there was a red hot, iron fuck-rod of a cock pressing up against her ass cheek. It was also pulsing in time with each breath down her neck. She heard a glass bottle fall to the floor with a thud behind her, and role in front of them. The girls looked down. Soleil noticed that the label on the bottle had the same branding as Camilla’s pussy.

“Dear, you didn’t have to drink the whole bottle,” Camilla admonished.

“You can make more,” Odin pointed out, before his reached for two chunks of Soleil’s leggings: the part covering her pussy, and the fabric over her asshole. He clawed at the fabric and yanked her crotch area in both directions. Soleil stared in awe as he effortlessly shredded her last bit of modesty. She gasped, and her pussy vibrated.

“You know, we’re going to run out of leggings eventually if you keep doing that,” Camilla pointed out.

“Don’t care,” Odin growled as he hefted his arms under Soleil’s pits and lifted her into the air. He slipped his cock between her juicy thighs and began rubbing his ridge along her pussy. Soleil was in awe to see it poke out so much farther than her own thighs. Sure they weren’t the thickest, but a cock long enough to go all the way through any pair is a long cock regardless. Soleil began panting in fear.

“Oh come now, Odin,” Camilla continued. “Surely it would be more sporting to go easy on the poor girl for the first round. She does need to prove herself, but this is still her first time with a man. It is, right?”

Soleil very energetically shook her head.

“Well, okay then. Let’s start you off with a simple boob job then?”

‘A what-?” Soleil began to think before Odin effortlessly through her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

“Very well,” Odin said as he marched over to the bed. He plopped down on the abused mattress, then flipped the pink haired girl back over his shoulder gain, turning her in the air effortlessly so she landed on her knees in-between his. His massive penis shining up like a beacon to challenge the Gods.

“Holy shit,” she gasped as she got her bearings back.

“Now I know it looks like a lot, dearie,” Camilla acknowledged as she walked over. She took a spot beside her, to the side of Odin’s leg and reached her hand over it to fondle his heavy sack. “I know it may look intimidating, but the principles remain the same. Simply lube the tool up, which lucky for you my pussy has already done plenty for you,” (not to mention the not so insignificant amount her own, supposedly girl loving pussy created when Odin lifted her up). “And then apply friction. With a ‘boob-job’ you use these, sweetie,” she finished with a toss of her own hefty breasts.

Soleil looked back from Camilla to the monolith standing between the dopey dark mage’s legs. Though he wasn’t so dopey looking now…

Gulping down her fear and a noticeable amount of drool, Soleil shimmied herself up towards Odin's shaft, and lifted her breasts up. Lifting them and wrapping them around his penis as best she could. It was a futile task to try and envelop the pillar. Even someone as generously endowed as Camilla would have had difficulty surrounding the aroused length completely, but with love on the line Soleil was committed to success. Not that it accomplished much.

Though some part of her breast never left contact with his cock, she could never keep a steady hold. Each pulse of blood going through his cock would send a vibration through Soleil’s own breasts and down to her core. She would wrap around his meat, move her breasts up and down, then feel it throb like it was barking at her and she would be caught by surprise, knocked off balance, and lose her grip on his meat and her tits. Watching her mammeries slip in opposite directions with each fumble was amusing to the dark dragon enchanced dork, but very quickly the desire to breed was over-powering his good humor.

Camilla saw that the virgin was having difficulty and took pity on her. Camilla got down on her knees next to Soleil. “Perhaps you require a tutorial, dear?” Soleil was turned so that she was on the left of Odin’s dick, while Camilla took up position on the right. Soleil was about to drop her titties when Camilla said “On no, dear. This is still very much a hands-on lesson. Here,” Camilla wrapped her chest mounds around the right of Odin’s cock which, as a Soleil estimated before, didn’t fully wrap his cock either. They did have enough material to fold around his cock, however it seemed milk in her mommy milkers was keeping them rigid. “I’ll take this side, and you can work the other. Our immigrant friend here does have plenty to go around, after all.”

Soleil did as instructed and put her breasts up against Camilla’s. The four breasts squished together into a marshmallow square. Camilla’s nipples pointed out, while Soleil’s wrapped inwards. Camilla counted off from three and the two ladies began to move their chests up and down Odin’s length. Though they could never reach the tip, Camilla’s firm, pregnancy enhanced tits kept Soleil’s locked in place. A guide in teaching her the art of pleasing an alpha level cock.

Not like Soleil would ever need it though… right? After this, she would live in wedded bliss with her beloved Ophelia and would be nothing but girl loving till the end of their days. Not a single penis needed. Not. A single. One.

Camilla’s tits kept Soleil’s locked in place, but they also kept the younger girl’s tits pointed in. Specifically, they kept her nipples pointed square at the veins of his cock. As she went up and down his length, her sensitive nipples rode the ridges of his member. Slipping and bumping over pulse of blood as it rushed to power the immensity of his bitch breaker. Odin gave a grunt partway through, and Camilla took the signal to speed up. The increased friction had a stronger effect on the already dazed Soleil. So much stimulation from just her nipples had been unthinkable to her before, but she could already feel the puddle pooling around her knees. She wasn’t sure this was really doing anything for her uncle, but it sure as hell was getting her off. That was until, on one pass to the bottom she felt it. A bump in the ridges, the largest ridge in the underside of his penis, that Soleil instinctively knew. She may have spent most of her efforts courting the fairer sex, but she was still a woman with innate senses on the creation of more humans.

“Cumming,” Odin grunted as confirmation. The first volley shot up and out like a Hoshidan pyro-blossom and dispersed and fell on the women below in much the same way. Camilla came prepared and produced a glass from, seemingly, her ass, and caught as much cum as it fell for her next brew of the elixir. Soleil wasn’t so prepared.

Her head was leaned back in awe, and like tears from a very horny God, the cum splattered all over Soleil’s face. “GAH!” she shrieked. Closing her eyes so as not to go blind from spunk, but unintentionally opening her mouth. The taste was about as unpleasant as the life-long lesbian had imagined it would be. Thicker than chewed wax with the consistency of snot and saltier than a kitsune after losing a battle with a swordsman (though Soleil still had no idea why Selkie would call them “anime”). At first Soleil tried to spit the offending substance out, but the magic of the Elixir that was mixed in with the seed compelled her to instead swallow it. “*gulp* GAH! That is awful,” she gagged as her hands came up to wipe the jizz from her eyes. She flicked that off, but her tongue started subconsciously darting around her mouth to catch what was rolling down her face.

“It is usually an acquired taste,” Camillia stated as she stood up. Arching her back in a stretch as she did to push out her semen covered milk jugs. Her nipples were leaking even more now, the white of her milk mixing with the egg-white of Odin’s sperm. “Even though you needed some coaching there, we’ll call that round 1. Mostly because three shots seems to Odin’s limit before he goes back to normal.”

“Guh,” Soleil panted as she stood up on now quivering legs. She was very short of breath all of a sudden. Her body suddenly felt like she’d just got done running a mile to escape a faceless. Or just left a show at the strip joint her outrealm had. For reasons unknown to time. “Explain ‘Back to normal.’ What exactly was in that bottle? And why is it on your cooch?” Soleil finally asked. Pointing to Camilla’s branded box.

“Oh, this is just a fun little party trick I found out men from Ylisse can do with the right ‘motivation.’” Camilla explained.

“Not all men,” Odin corrected as he stood up. His dick bobbed in front of him, but never wavered in its rigidity. “Only those cursed by the dark one’s blood can use it’s power. “ He swung his right arm around and hooked it around Soleil’s mid-section. This knocked the wind out of her as she was clotheslined onto the bed.

“Is that so? From what Selena tells me, Laslow is capable of similar feats. Which you normally wouldn’t expect from one as braggadocios as him,” Camilla mused as Odin turned and crawled onto the bed over Soleil. He grabbed her calves in each hand and brought them up to rest against his toned abs. Her feet hung over his shoulders and brushed at his cape. “Does that mean he also has this ‘curse’?”

“Yes,” Odin grunted as he slapped his cock against Soleil’s virgin pussy.

Soleil looked down in terror again. It looked large before, but now she could directly compare it to her pussy. It’s shear girth eclipsed any few of her lips or her button, and it’s length made it so even her belly button was now blocked from her site. She’d never thought about the possibility of her pussy being “too small” before, but she was certain now that thing was not going to fit in her. Even the loosest, widest spread woman in all the world would have trouble taking that thing.

Elsewhere, Charlotte was just finishing up carrying the injured Arthur and Percy to Lilith the Koi Dragon’s shrine for healing when she decided she was done with the task, and that she’d rather go give those redheads a piece of her mind making her clean up their mess so they could keep their “appointment” with Selena’s ex.

Camilla was surprised that a splash could be so loud as to echo across the grounds, and be louder than two cries for Justice to boot, but she continued on with her line of questioning anyway. She placed one hand under her chin and supported the arm of that one, along with her soaking tits, with the other. “So it’s a curse that only some bear, and it’s definitely linked to heredity. I mean, most things involving penises are.”

Odin just kept sawing his cock along Soleil’s tiny pussy. Getting her as wet and ready as he could.

“That means that… if Laslow has the same abilities, then… Oh!” She bumped her fists and giggled her tits at the realization. “He’s at least your brother, and that makes Soleil your niece!”

“WHAT?!” Soleil shrieked at the realization.

“Half-brother, actually.” Odin pulled back from Soleil. Almost like he was having reservations again about fucking his niece. His cock slipped off her core, but the head stayed pointed at her.

“Is that why you were so skittish before? Seriously, a minor thing like incest?” Camilla smirked.

“Uh… YEAH!” they both said. Soleil a bit louder.

“Oh come, now. Have you seen my family tree? Have you seen Corrin? Girl tried to flirt with all FOUR of her brothers before she settled on Keaton. Not that I can blame her for going for a BEAST, if you know what I mean?”

Soleil and Odin merely looked at Camilla, then each other, then off into the distance as if questioning some unseen though all seeing third party if they party for confirmation that they heard what they just heard.

“You Ylissian’s have weirdly specific morals. But this Nohr, baby!” Camilla through her arms up in celebration of the seemingly only good part of her native culture. “When in Nohr, do as the Nohrians! Which is whoever you please!” Camilla swung her hand down and gave a firm spank of Odin’s pert rear through his cape; pushing the head of his cock and some of his shaft into Soleil’s scared pussy.

“AAAAAIIIEEEE!” Soleil shrieked at the intrusion.

“Oh, don’t go screaming yet, dearie,” Camilla cooed. “He hasn’t actually taken your virginity yet.” Camilla bent her knees and took fistfuls of royal bastard ass and shoved Odin in more. Burying about a third of his magic cock in her pussy and obliterating Soleil’s hymen.

“AAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! I CURSE THE GODS WHO DESIGNED THE VAGINA!” Soleil screamed again.

“NOW, he’s taken your virginity,” Camilla said with a proud smirk.

Now that Odin was inside his niece, what self-control he had. What respect he had for his brother. Was thrown out the window, and he slammed himself in until he slammed into the final female defense Soleil had: her cervix. Leaving still a good fourth of his dick still in the cold and not wrapped in the warmth a near mint-condition vagina.

Camilla peaked over Odin’s shoulder. “My, my dear. You have one shallow pussy,” she laughed as Odin struggled to thrust into her virgin vice grip. “But you can’t leave a man in the cold like that. Here, let me just…” Camilla’s arm snaked around the bullish mage and walked her fingers up Soleil’s abdomen until she came to the spot with Odin was bottoming out. “Ah, there it is,” she remarked holding her middle finger just over the girl lover’s uterus. “And a one, and a two.” Odin pulled his hips back with an agonizing grind. “And THREE!” Camilla stabbed all four of her fingers down into the writhing girl below.

“AGHARH!” she garbled and screamed. The force of Camilla’s maneuver had broken the seal on her chamber. Just enough so that when Odin slammed himself back in a fraction of a second later the very tip of his cock could poke though. Camilla released her pressure. “Oofg.”

Odin growled as he began to gyrate and spin his hips. “Wha-WhaAT iIS heE doing?” Soleil questioned as he spun the head of his dick around alternating clockwise and counter.

“He’s prying you open like a can of tuna, dear.” Camilla cooed.

“WhAt’s a canEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?” she shrieked as Odin’s cock finally slipped through her cervix. At last, he was fully sheathed by the pussy meat of his niece. He bent the rest of her legs forward; pressing his entire wait on her, and his entire force inside her.

“And now…” Camilla cooed.

“The fun begins.” Odin growled. Trapped in an overbearing mating press and with her pussy already utterly destroyed it was all Soleil could do now but lie there and take the overwhelming power of the scion of the fell dragon into her. Her only thought within the blinding void of ecstasy was that her father come help her. Save her. For she knew she was sure to loose Camilla’s gambit before to long.

…

Laslow rammed his cock into Caeldori’s young asshole. “HOLY SHIT BASKETS!” the junior Pegasus knight shrieked in ecstasy. He had her suspended in the air. Held up by her pulled back arms and her feet dangling in the air as she was drilled liked a ragdoll.

“Watch your language, young lady!” shouted Selena, resting on the other side of Laslow and Felicia’s room. She was naked as the day she was born and dripping in both her and her ex-boyfriend turned loaner dildo’s fluids. She chugged a gulp of water from a bucket and turned to co-owner of the room, Felicia. “She get’s that mouth of her’s from her father, I swear,” she said to the maid who was similarly drenched and naked, but also passed out in cock-drunk euphoria. “Damn, you’d think after putting a ring on it you’d know how to take the dick better.”

“She may have put the ring on,” came another voice as Caeldori came around Laslow thrusts once more. It was Flora, the blue-haired twin of Felicia, stepping out of the bath. Also still naked. Perks of banging the head retainer to a crown prince. “But you are still the one with the most experience with Ylissean men,” the ice maiden finished.

“FUCK THIS PONY HARDER, DADDY!” Caeldori shouted.

“That reminds me,” Flora said as she sat down next to the read head. “What does your dear husband, Subaki, think of you and his daughter whoring yourselves out to his fiercest rival? She asked?”

“You see that hole in the wall over there?”

“I’ve asked too much,” Flora stated as she turned to watch the debauchery in front of her instead of thinking what was happening on the other side of the wall Selena pointed to. “Still, I do wonder why you would bring your own daughter in on this at all?”

“Well, there is a certain amount of schadenfreude to it, I guess. Caeldori is the spitting image of her grandmother. My mother. While Laslow over there looks has the physique and dick of his father and he even the matching hair when he’s in this turbo bang mode that wine your sister found in Lady Corrin’s room puts him in.”

“The Navy Blue, you mean?”

“Yeah, and my mom was CRAZY about Laslow’s dad. Which makes it extra ironic that he ended up fucking pretty much EVERY woman he knew except for her. It’s actually kind of nice to see her win in another lifetime.”

“I… see,” Flora commented. “Wait, does that include Odin’s mother?”

“Oh, yeah. Now THAT was an awkward conception to watch,” Selena remarked without regard of how much that sentence actually gave away about her and the other two’s origin, nor how little sense it actually made even if Flora had the full context.

What Flora was able to piece together, however, was “So that means Laslow and Odin are half-brothers? Then that means Soleil has a crush on her cousin.”

“Huh, I guess you’re right, said Soleil.

“Wait,” came the surprising voice of Laslow. He abruptly stopped fucking Caeldori, which took a second for the rider of pegasai and cock to register. She did once he dropped her arms and the rest of her body flopped down onto the ground. Sliding off Laslow’s dick. “Oh shit! Soleil!” Suddenly lucid, Laslow put his hands on the sides of his head in shock. “I haven’t seen here since Lady Azura…” for a man with all the blood in his body rushing to his penis, Laslow put the pieces together surprisingly fast. “She went- and Azura said- and then she- AND IT’S TUESDAY!” Laslow shouted as he ran out the door. Waving his dick in the wind as he went.

…

“SSSSSShhhhhiiiiiYT!” Soleil hissed as she fingered her cum leaking box. Odin had her in a half nelson on his lap now. Her legs still held aloft from behind so he had full access to drill her ass. His mating press had filled her up completely and then some. His fell semen was gushing out of her pussy with each rough thrust of his cock into her ass. She couldn’t stand to have that warmth leave her body, so her right middle and ring finger were trying to push it back into her. It was a futile effort, but it was hard to see what was leaking more: cum from her pussy, or drool from her clenched mouth. Camilla couldn’t help but enjoy the show they were putting on for her and watched from the side of the bed. Laughing with her own fingers in her pussy.

“You put on quite the excellent performance there, dearie,” the curvy princess chortled. “But it seems you were unable to win our little wager. Don’t think I don’t see those little hearts in your eyes. The magic may be so diluted as to know longer brand the womb, the tell-tale signs of those conquered by that fine spirit are plane nonetheless. You may not bear Odin’s children, but you will never be able to love his daughter. Not anymore.”

“D-Don’t care!” the now former lesbian growled through her clenched maw. “I just need more dick! Cock and balls! PENIS IN ME! FUCKFUCKFUUCK!” she threw her head back as she came again.

“I suppose the lack of incest is for the best. Although, since you’re now a slave to his cock, and he’s her father, it isn’t much different. …in fact it’s probably much worse. Hmmmm…” Camilla put her pointer from her free hand to her chin in contemplation. “Am I… just a psychotic bitch?”

“YES!” Odin shouted the truth as he shoved Soleil down his cock and began firing off his final salvo of semen to deepest recesses of her body.

“ARGHHHHH!” Soliel grunted, her eyes rolling back as she was double stuffed, though her efforts to keep herself stuffed didn’t cease. As fell charged seminal fluid seeped into every crevice of her rear entrance’s tissue she gapsed, moaned and rived as much as she could in her restrained state. Any love or loyalty she had to Ophelia was strictly platonic now. Now she was a slave to dick.

Though it was the last of countless cum shots that day, Odin’s discharge was no less voluminous and thick. He filled her ass till her ass could hold no more and then some. Causing cum to flow out of her asshole now as well. Dripping cum from both holes, Soleil couldn’t recall any other time when she was happier. Not when her father praised her for helping save that village. Not when she first saw Ophelia’s smile. Not when she first heard her lovely laugh. Not when she first held Ophelia’s hand in hers, they looked deep into each other’s souls, and Soleil swore that she would be with Ophelia till her dying breath, and that she would never hold or cherish anyone else more than her. That was all gone now. Crushed by the power of the cock of a child of feel dragon.

His cock began to soften finally as the elixir wore off, and Odin let Soleil’s legs flop down on top of his as he fell back onto the bed in exhaustion. His obligations of primal fucking at the behest of a mother-knows best crazed princess finally fulfilled. He didn’t realize what was going through Soleil’s mind now, and he didn’t have the energy to care otherwise. His softened cock finally popped out of Soleil’s asshole, letting cum flood out and onto him and the mattress. Feeling the relief of all the erotic pleasure finally released Soleil’s had rolled off her abused vagina and let the excess semen drain from it as she too fell back on Odin’s chest.

And that’s when Laslow burst into the room. “OWAIN YOU DAUGHTERFUCKER!” he screamed before he even registered that the scene in front of him was what he had feared most.

“Oh! Hello, Inigo,” Camilla waived, but the dancer’s son paid her no mind.

“Damnit, Owain! I thought we agreed we would break them in at the same time!”

“S-sorry buddy…” Owain dozily replied with a waving hand from underneath Soleil. “Ophy’s training with the windy guy right now if you wanna settle the score now.”

Laslow looked down at his still raging erection, and then at the billowy soft curves of the eldest princess of Nohr spreading her pussy lips with a finger in her mouth. “MAYBE TOMORROW!”


End file.
